A New Bond
by Diamondz-Love
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, Rosalie Hale's best friend since she was a human, an immortal miko, Midoriko's reincarnation, and the intended mate, Of the most vicious brothers in Volterra, Italy. She's gonna fight with everything she's got, But it might be hard, when
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Ok, Guys so this is my first story that is written by myself! I hope you all like it! Let me know if you like my writing to please review, favorite, and follow. NO FLAMERS! I can be just as mean to if you don't like it here's the thing, LEAVE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE! On with the Prologue! Sugu ni watashi wa daisuki!

* * *

I stared at him, Not seeing anybody but him. I could feel, hear, practically taste his presence as I walked in the Volturi throne room. This man, No! This vampire with his ruby red eye, His platinum blonde hair, His pale translucent skin, His 6'2" lean build. He snarled, "MINE!" Everyone stopped then turned and stared between us. "Oh shit" was all I could get out, before he lunged at me.


	2. Coming To Forks

Ok so here's the second chapter I will be posting the links for the outfit, house and car on my profile. Please do well and remember this is my first story and I am nervous and excited when it comes to reviews because I wanna see what you all have to say. So thank you to my; 2 Guest, My first reviewer GiggleboxGirlie, MissMarked, My beautiful friend Whispering Kage, Vanilla Twilight5896, Shadows-Fallen-Angel, and Lost one! Thank you all so much. Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited! I hope this is good! I don't own sadly because I would LOVE to own Jasper, Paul, and Jacob, but I don't own them :'(.

But on with the story my dears!

* * *

I couldn't believe I was going to move to Forks, Washington tomorrow! It was so exciting! I had recently been talking to my cousin Eric Yorkie. See my mom's brother, Daiki Higurashi, Who looked just like mother except had a more masculine build, face, and of course voice, had a son with his dead-beat wife Haruka – Her name meaning far-off or distant. Which is exactly what she was! She never seemed to care for **_anybody _**but herself. Her cold black, eyes and face so skinny her, jaws were sunken in to make it look as if your lips were purposely pouted out to give her that fish look. But that's enough of that cold woman. My uncle – even though he gave off a tough exterior, he was quite the softie. He had called me, Much to my surprise, and asked when I was coming to visit himself and Eric. I at the time had no clue when, since I had been recovering from losing my best friend, Rosalie Hale, It only seemed like yesterday when I had lost her.

* * *

**~FLASHBACK TIME!~**

**Rochester, New York 1915.**

**"ROSALIE…ROSALIEE! WHERE ARE YOU?"**

**_I was frantically searching, blindly looking for the girl who was like my little sister. Tears sprung to my eyes when I heard no answer from her. She had disappeared 3 nights ago, Her parents Robert and Annie Hale, not hearing a word from her ever since she was supposed to come home, from visiting her friend Vera. I haven't seen or heard from her in a while. We were supposed to meet up after having not been in contact in about a month. We had meet about 2 years when she was 17 and myself 19 –giving myself the illusion of a younger me, through our parents and (my pretend ones whose names doesn't serve purpose to me)since they acted horribly. We had not taken to each to each other as our "parents" had wanted to at first. She was jealous of the attention I had. I was upset that she was so vain and wanted everyone to notice her male or female. But as time went on we had become good friends through shopping. But I knew staring off in space would bring back Rosie, I quickly renewed my search. "ROSALIE IF YOU CAN HEAR PLEASE SAY ANYTHING!" I turned a corner and saw pieces of the dress Rosalie was said to have worn when visiting Vera, along with a puddle of blood. With that I burst into tears because I knew I wouldn't be able to find her even as, I had spread my Miko abilities out into the surroundings. That was the last night I saw my best friend, Rosalie Hale._**

**~End Flashback~**

I sighed as the plane touched down to Forks. It was just like yesterday and not decades ago. I shook my heads to clear my thoughts. I went to the airports bathroom and changed into a Pink tank, some semi-dark jeans with rips in them, a pink and silver ring, black and silver earrings, black and pink pumps, a zebra printed bracelet, My black purse, a black necklace, and a silver and pink watch. Looking in the mirror I ruffled my hair a bit and put on some mascara and lip gloss. I was so excited to see the looks my uncle and baby cousin gave me when I would pull up to their house and surprised them! I had already brought a wonderful house here It was about two stories and was brown. It had a beautiful yard and a nice sized pool and had a small round table with chairs around, it on the outside and lounge chairs around the pool, and please don't get me started on the interior! I squealed in excitement as I thought more about it. I quickly left the baggage claim area after grabbing and putting all my luggage on the bag carrier thing. I walked quickly to my black and pink Lamborghini, Which is my BABY! I stuffed all my belongings in my trunk before getting into my car. "Oh my baby how much mommy has missed you!", I cried in joy before hugging the steering wheel and caressing the dash board lovingly. "Ok, let's see how fast you can go since I've last driven you", I said determinedly and started the ignition. It purred to life and I revved the engine before speeding out the lot. I smiled as I thought about what my time here in Forks would be like. Stuck as a 21 year old Immortal miko, and had enough power to give myself the illusion of being young enough to attend High school would be fun, I couldn't wait to see what High school was like now. I shuddered as I thought about the uniform I had to wear when I attended and hoped the American schools were like that. With my new found determination I pressed my foot against the gas even harder. Ready or not here I come.

* * *

So remember I am posting all the links to the outfit,house, and car! If it seems vague and stuff good I need it mysterious and leaving you guessing! I hope you all liked it and give me feedback and ideas! Thanks so much

~ Diamondz-Love


	3. Kagome Settles Down In Forks!

**Diamondz-Love; Konnichiwa everyone. Please forgive me for my absence. I've had some struggles and no internet and now that my phone gives wi-fi I can now publish and write my story. I hope this doesn't sound to vague each time I tried to write People kept distracting me. So i'll be doing my best to do updates a lot. This only shows Kagome settling in her house..So yeah again sorry and THANK YOU EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU FOR FOLLOWING/FAVORITING/ AND REVIEWING! My fingers hurt so Oyasuminasai! (goodnight it's !2:46 here!) I've been taking a Japanese online learning course to learn the language and Kanji so enough of me talking/writing! Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome raced through the town of Seattle. Laughing, and giggling as she speed along the highways of, Washington. " This is some of the most fun I've had in decades," Kagome chirped "Well ever since Rosalie vanished," She sighed as the memory threatened to engulf her, in a dark endless pit. She shook her head yet again, refusing to remember the day she lost her true, best friend. Fanning out her now advanced Miko powers Kagome willed them to move around the area around her and checked to see if there was any police nearby incase she had to slow down. Their aura's being a red, white, and blue color to signify their way of wanting to protect those, dear to them, Even if they didn't know them. Seeing she was in the clear, Kagome speed on coming in distance of a sign that clearly said in Big bold white writing, "Welcome To Forks, Washington!". Kagome Smirked and pressed her foot on the pink gas pedal. In her thoughts she thought of ways to surprise her dearest cousin, Eric Yorkie, of her arrival. Her thoughts were quick and fleeting, precise and sure. The best of mind readers would have a hard time understanding, well if they could get into her mind in the first place, her will and soul were strong. She was fiery and passionate, kind and compassionate. The Shikon Miko is who she is but, The memories buried deep within the contours of her mind. She sighed in contentment, The wonderful green of the grass, trees, leaves, and the moss reminded her of the green of her school outfit (even though she detested the outfit) brought back memories of simpler times, where she had a nice boring and mundane life. No worries of demons attacking and killing her, Wondering if her mom was alright as she was distraught by worries. She had to go between the Feudal Era and her own balancing between her studies and collecting the shards. As well as the love triangle between Inuyasha, Kikyo, and herself. Which she soon realized was just a crush a silly child-like fascination. Kagome sighed not liking where her thoughts were going, refusing to put herself in a deep depression all over again.

She soon smiled as she winded through a path, on either side were big tall beautiful trees were pointing high into the sky. Flowers, healthy and alive, with their playful yellow aura's surrounding them as their petals opened towards the sky accepting the rain. In beautiful Blues, Yellows, Purples, and Pink (A/N my personal favorite). As the path began to narrow a bit she saw what she had been waiting for…Her house so beautiful, and luxurious. The windows, glinting in the twilight. The watering giving off a romantic-like sparkle with it's beautiful color of, turquoise. She pulled into her driveway, using the remote to open the garage, and saw her wonderful pink and black motorcycle (A/N just think of the motorcycle you see on the T-Mobile commercials) sitting in there as the renovators promised it'd be. She again sighed in contentment, quickly turning off and exiting her car, practically running to her front door and unlocking it.

Breathing in the soothing smell of the air fresheners that scented the house. She paraded around the entire house taking in the furniture, the different colors of the wall papers, how everything seemed so intune with the house. The big living room had a large couch that shaped into an "L" with a coffee table right in front of it with. A remote laid there looking like a larger calculater but controlled the VCR, dvd player, Radio, And the TV. A large 90-inch plasma tv sat on the wall with surround speakers standing tall on the floor. The living rom color was a teal blue with black carpet and a nice white ceiling. Grudgingly trudged on and looked around the rest of her house. She gladly already had food stocked in the pantry, cabinents, and fridge. She slowly made her way to the very top of her house, her personal favorite which contained her room. After you came up the last spiral stairwell you turn right and went down to the last door straight in front of you. The large black double doors stared at her, with intricate pink and white designs. Doorknobs made of what looked like a very large diamonds encrusted with gold gleamed by their own lonesome. She closed herself and counted to 5. _1…2….3….4…4 ½ …..5! _She quickly flung the doors open only to gasp in shock_. The room had a soft fluffy white carpet, that had black hearts going from when you opened the door making a path to the huge canopy bed. The sheets looked fluffy and soft they were a beautiful hot pink. The pillows were a satiny black with big hot pink bows on them. The throw pillows were white with black twig-like designs. The canopy being black solid. On a wall was a 50-inch plasma with surround sound just like the ones in the living room, uder it was a cabinrnt with movies and her favorite CD's, Kagome squealed and let her sapphire eyes roam and take in more of the details. Her dressers were a black with golden handles. She had a vanity mirror with make-up drawers on either sides. Two bed side table occupied both sides of the bed with gold and white lamps. "Wooww, when they said they were good at designing I didn't think they meant that good", Kagome murmured, gazing around in astonishment, Her sapphire blue eyes took in everything around her. She saw another door that was a deep purple with the doorknobs being gold to. In beautiful cursive writing it was written "Kag's walk-in closet!" Se smiled at it and continued to another double door deciding she'd venture into her closet later. She opened the second pair of double doors and was surprised and so happy she turned red. "AHHHH OHMIGOSHOHMIGOSHOHMIGOSH!" Kagome was jumping and screaming like she had just the won the lottery. The bathroom was beautiful! It looked pure white with golden designs, she stared at the white and gold toilet and basin. The walk-in shower was larger and looked as if it could fit Two sumo wrestlers in it. The shower had 2 shower heads that could let you adjust the water pressure. Then she turned to the middle of the room where there was a Very large bathtub sat almost like a pool with pink and white sakura flowers floating in the water, Kagome stepped closer and gazed into it's almost turquoise almost clear water. In the bathtub you could see what looked like small bench like chairs (A?N Imagine the seats that you see in a Jacuzzi) with jets inside, The knobs were blue and red to tell the differences in hot and cold water. On a space beside the bathtub you could see lines of shampoo, conditioner, bodywash, feminine was, wash cloths, and towels. Kagome began to dance and twirl she changed into a cute sheer purple nightie. She climbed into her bed and sighed at the softness of the sheets, covers and pillow, and comforter that felt like it was mad of the finest fur. She reached over plugging up her charger and plugging her Samsung Galaxy 3 Note and placed it on her dresser. The jet lag kicking it, she looked at the time once more and saw it was 11:52 PM and set her alarm for 7 Am so she could surprise Eric at lunch tomorrow. She was already registered for school but wouldn't be starting for another 2 weeks. As thought's of seeing her baby cousin tomorrow , a big smile graced her beautiful petite Japanese features, her eyes glittering. Allowing her big blue almond-shaped eyes close she drifted to sleep. Dreams of her and Rosalie laughing and talking in their favorite place of a field of rainbow colored flowers._

* * *

_**Diamond: I hope you liked it next chapter shows Kagome making her way to Forks high ;) I wonder what's going to happen lol! 3**_

_**Please drop a review follow or favorite. I would like some more please...I don't wanna seem greedy but I also thank you ALL for your support. It means a lot to me. Hm I'll get to working on the next chapter later expect 1 anytime, now that I have my internet back on!**_


End file.
